Hitherto, a way has been taken in which waste produced in a building such as a mansion building or the like is filled into plastic bags or plastic buckets by each occupant in the building, and the bags or buckets are transported by human power to a waste accumulating location on the lower floor on the prescribed waste collecting dates. Further, an installation called "dust chute system" has also been employed. The dust chute system is of a vertically extending hole structure in which a dust chute extends vertically through a building, and has throwing openings at respective floors. In use of the dust chute, each occupant fills waste into plastic bags, plastic buckets or the like, and the waste is thrown away into the dust chute, with the waste maintained stored in the bags or with the waste taken out of the buckets. The waste falls down to the lower floor and is accumulated.
However, the conventional waste collecting method as described above has various problems.
That is, according to the above-mentioned first conventional method, the following problems arise.
(1) It is not preferable to store the waste within a room from the aesthetic or sanitary point of view, in a rise in demand that secures a comfortable residential space. That is, there are anxieties about occurrence of decomposition and offensive smell, contamination and the like.
(2) Since the date and hour, on which the waste can be thrown away, are restricted, it is necessary to store the waste in each door till the date and hour. Accordingly, the residential space is restricted by space, in order to secure the storage location.
(3) Since the waste collecting date and hour are limited, the time the waste is thrown away is limited for occupants and this is inconvenient for them.
(4) In general, the waste accumulating location is provided in the vicinity of an entrance of the building, for the reason that a garbage wagon is readily accessible, and for other reasons. However, the waste accommodated in the bags might frequently disperse at the waste accumulating location where there is most traffic. This is insanitary and is not preferable also from the aesthetic viewpoint.
(5) In case particularly of a multistory building, the distance from each door to the waste accumulating location increases, and prodigious labor is required for transportation work of the waste.
Moreover, the above-mentioned second conventional method, that is, the method according to the dust chute has the following problems.
(1) The waste tends to disperse within the dust chute or at the accumulating location on the lower floor, causing contamination, bad smell and the like.
(2) A problem arises as to a noise produced by the waste falling down through the dust chute.